El Dibujante
by Topacio Azul
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN,, AU: Ahí estaba otra vez, como cada día desde hace dos semanas, la mujer más hermosa que he visto, sentada en el mismo sitio, con sus ojos cerrados y escuchando música... Y yo, como todos los días desde hace dos semanas, me siento frente a ella y saco mi libreta para dibujarla.


_**Disclaimer: Ni ATLA ni la trama me pertenecen... **_

_**Trama original de A. Mars,, (sin espacios de por medio,, pero FF no me deja ponerlo todo junto xd)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Tiempo sin pasearme por aquí...<strong>_

_**Pues... no tengo mucho que comentar, simplemente he estado un poco corta de inspiración,, Sin embargo, hoy les traigo una adaptación de un fic que fue, a decir verdad, de los primeros que leí en Fanfiction (o shea, hace añacatales! ^^)... es muy fresquito y a mi me encantó cuando lo leí.**_

_**Bueno, la hemosha autora**__** del fic**__** me dio permiso de hacer una adaptación para ATLA,, realmente que cuando lo volví a leer hace unos días me imaginé a Aang y al resto... pienso que las personalidades de los personajes en este fic concuerdan a la perfección con el elenco de ATLA,, ¡ustedes me darán su opinión! (?)**_

_**Sin más que agregar:**_

_**"El Dibujante"**_

* * *

><p>Me despedí rápidamente de mi papá -Gyatso- y de Appa y Momo (mi perro y mi gato) y salí corriendo apresuradamente de mi casa, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de desayunar. Eso es lo que me gano por trasnocharme en otro de mis proyectos, pero si quería ir a una de las mejores academias de arte, la Academia del Este -en Ciudad República- tenía que exigirme a todo lo que pudiera, aún si eso me costara muchas horas de sueño... y comidas. Pero no podía llegar tarde. No podía.<p>

Prácticamente troté hasta el Subterráneo de Ba Sing Se.

Al entrar busqué _mi _asiento. Al ubicarlo, me senté de una manera rápida -pero bien disimulada- y por fin...

...Ahí estaba, como cada mañana desde hace dos semanas, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mis veintidós años de vida. Como siempre, estaba sentada en el mismo sitio con los ojos cerrados y escuchando música. Hoy llevaba un jean negro, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y bajo ella llevaba una ramera de color azul que, por lo que se podía notar, se ajustaba perfectamente a su hermoso cuerpo. Su, al parecer, inseparable -y muy lindo- collar y unas sencillas zapatillas. Simplemente, hermosa.

Y yo, como todos los días desde hace dos semanas, me siento frente a ella y saco mi libreta para dibujarla. Si, quizás parezca un poco acosador, pero dibujar es mi pasión y más cuando dibujo algo hermoso. Además, mientras ella no se entere, no habrá ningún problema, ¿cierto?

No es que acostumbre dibujar personas a escondidas, pero el primer día que la vi... cuando me monté en el vagón y la vi... simplemente no pude evitarlo, me dirigí de inmediato al asiento frente a ella y sin darme cuenta ya había sacado mi libreta y la estaba dibujando.

Siempre era lo mismo: yo me subía, me sentaba frente a ella, la dibujaba, llegaba a mi destino y esperaba al día siguiente para volver a verla. No sabía su nombre ni qué hacía, de hecho, ni he visto el color e sus ojos. Ella siempre está dormida -lo que me facilita la tarea de dibujarla sin que se entere-. A veces me pregunto de qué color serán y me permito fantasear por un segundo que me atrevo a hablarle e invitarla a salir, y puedo dejar de ser un simple dibujante-acosador.

La detallé por unos instantes: su tersa piel morena, su cabello caoba que se veía tan largo que fácilmente podría rozar sus caderas, su pequeña boca de rellenos y rosados labios -que inconscientemente hacían un pequeño puchero-, sus parpados, su nariz, sus cejas, sus abundantes pestañas, su... ahh, simplemente toda ella me llamaba a dibujarla, por lo que -como cada mañana- cedí a mis impulsos y comencé a trazar las líneas sobre el papel. (parezco un niño encaprichado, ¿no?)

Estaba terminando los últimos detalles del dibujo cuando llegamos a mi estación, no importaba, podía terminar el dibujo en mi casa -me conozco su rostro de memoria como para dibujarlo sin necesidad de verla-. Pero cuando mi iba a levantar de mi asiento, pasó lo que jamás pensé que pasaría: ella abrió sus ojos, y pude ver un par se zafiros que me atraían intensamente, unos ojos de lo más llamativos y expresivos, los más hermosos que he visto. Ella fijó su mirada en mi, lo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso tal como un adolescente, luego giró el rostro para ver en qué estación estábamos y yo aproveché ese momento para levantarme de mi puesto. Pero en ese momento pasó otra cosa que tampoco pensé que pasaría: ¡Ella se iba a bajar en esta estación!, caminamos uno al lado del otro con nuestros brazos rozándose -pude notar que ella era varios centímetros más baja que yo-, y ese simple contacto me hizo sentir como si millones de chispas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo. Demonios, jamás había sentido algo igual.

No sé cómo algo tan simple pudo ponerme tan nervioso como un niño inexperto. Salimos justo antes de que cerraran las puertas, y podría jurar que la escuché hablar pero, obviamente, debió ser mi imaginación. Por un momento pensé en girarme, armarme de valor y hablarle, pero no pude -_Eres un cobarde, Monk- _si, lo sé, soy un cobarde. Prefiero quedarme como un simple dibujante-acosador anónimo.

Estaba caminando cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y sentí las mismas chispa que surgieron cuando _ella_ iba a mi lado. Cuando me giré, definitivamente no estaba preparado para verla a ella parada frente a mi, mirándome fijamente con esos preciosos zafiros.

-"Disculpa, pero... ¿soy yo la del dibujo?"- preguntó con una hermosa voz señalando la libreta que llevaba en la mano, haciéndome dar cuenta que había olvidado cerrarla y que ahí, a la vista de todos, estaba mi dibujo. Yo simplemente pude quedarme callado alternando nerviosamente mi vista entre mi libreta y su rostro. Supongo que mi cara debía de ser muy graciosa, porque ella soltó una risita que -a mi parecer- era como el sonar de campanillas. Habría disfrutado más de su risa si no hubiese estado tan tremendamente nervioso al haberme visto con las manos en la masa.

-"Si soy yo ¿Cierto?"- me dio una tímida sonrisa y se sonrojó levemente. Ya no valía la pena negarlo.

-"Si, eres tu"- respondí bajando la vista y esperando que me acusara a gritos de que era un acosador.

-"¿Lo puedo ver?"- me sorprendió su pedido, estaba preparado para gritos (golpes, inclusive) pero no para esto, por lo que me quedé paralizado por unos segundos. Pero finalmente reaccioné y le extendí la libreta para que la tomara

-"Eres muy bueno"- me elogió, sonriéndome.

-"Es que la modelo es hermosa"- le sonreí torcidamente logrando que le floreciera un furioso sonrojo.

-"¿Podría quedármelo?"- dijo tímidamente mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciéndola ver aún más sexy ¿Cómo negarle algo? Estaba por decirle que si cuando se me ocurrió algo mejor. _¡__Eso es, Monk, aprovecha tu oportunidad!._

-"Podrías, pero con dos condiciones"- ella levantó una ceja y yo le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa.

-"¿Cuáles serían esas condiciones?"- preguntó con cautela.

-"La primera, que me digas tu nombre"- sonrió mientras le hablaba y yo respiré profundamente para decir mi siguiente condición -"Y la segunda... que aceptes tomarte un café conmigo"- finalicé más nervioso que nunca en mi vida, ella me veía directamente a los ojos hasta que por fin me respondió.

-"Katara, me llamo Katara"- extendió su mano para presentarse, cuando la tomé, las chispas se multiplicaron por mil. Ambos nos quedamos estáticos por un segundo viendo fijamente nuestras manos unidas, hasta que ella se aclaró la garganta y habló nuevamente -"Y me encantaría tomarme un café contigo"- me dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome el hombre más feliz.

Definitivamente, me alegro de ya no ser un dibujante-acosador anónimo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahh... l'amour!... ¿se come eso? T-T <em>**

**_Jaja, okno,, _**

**_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les sacó una sonrisa? Este es en realidad un two-shot,, dependiendo de lo que ustedes me digan subiré el segundo capítulo. ¿Trato? ^^_**

**_¡Muchísimas Gracias por Leer!_**

**_L._**


End file.
